Blood Isn't What Makes Us Family
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: This will follow the lives of Jeremy and Kol who are dealing with their friendship, their families, and all the crap that comes with being teenagers in Mystic Falls. Chapters will alternate between both boys. Jeremy's story will follow Damon becoming his guardian and Kol's will be the Original family trying to act like a normal family for once. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING
1. Chapter 1- Pilot (Jeremy)

**Summary: This story will follow the lives of Jeremy Gilbert and Kol Mikaelson who are dealing with their friendship, their families, and all the crap that comes with being teenagers in Mystic Falls. Chapters will alternate between both boys. Jeremy's story will follow Damon becoming his guardian and Kol's will be the Original family trying to act like a normal family for once. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF TEENS.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you for bothering to read this. Just a warning, encase you didn't see it in the summary, there will be SPANKING and SWEARING. Read at your own risk. I changed some things about The Vampire Diaries for the benefit of this story. Those things are: Gilbert house is not burned down. Kol and Jeremy were actually friends and Kol is not dead. Bonnie is not the link to the other side, or whatever. The Originals never left Mystic Falls. Hayley is not pregnant, but Rebekah did leave because I like the idea of her getting to find her own way for once. I'm not sure how old Kol is in canon, so I guessed and made him fifteen for this as is Jeremy. Damon and Elena are not dating. I'm actually going to try and avoid any romantic relationships in this because I wouldn't want anyone to not read this just because something they don't ship is present. You may now read.**

"No. No. Absolutely not. This is not happening." Jeremy said, planting his hands firmly on the kitchen counter, like he was in a debate. He kind of was in one with his elder sister, Elena.

"Jeremy, we have been discussing this for a week. We have been over why this is the best solution and in your best interest." Elena said placatingly. They had been arguing over this ever since her and Damon had told Jeremy of their plans. Plans that were about him that he had no say in, might he add.

"I'm so sick of you guys deciding what's in my best interest!" Jeremy was yelling by this point, and glared furiously at the two people standing across from him, Elena and Damon.

"Like it or not we get to decide things like that." Elena said, crossing her arms. Jeremy did the same thing, unintentionally mimicking her pose.

"You really think that it's in my best interest to live with Damon?" He said, sneering at her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It's safest for you because I'm just learning how to control myself and he can protect you better. Jeremy, we're just doing this to help you, not as a punishment. Damon has offered to take you in, Jer-" she was cut off by Jeremy's indignant response of, "I'm not some freaking charity case, Elena! I don't need 'taking in'."

Elena looked helplessly towards the Salvatore, silently begging him for help with this.

"Jeremy, we have had a week to talk about this. It's moving day, and you're coming. It's all legal and everything." Damon said, stepping between Elena and Jeremy, waving around the papers that placed Jeremy under Damon's care. Jeremy scowled at the papers that seemed to be the source of all his problems.

"We have not been talking about this. You guys haven't listened to anything I've said." Jeremy argued.

"We get it, you don't want to go. That's what you've been saying. But, kid, we don't exactly care what you want." Damon said, whispering the last sentence conspiringly to Jeremy. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the tone.

"Jeremy, please, don't be upset with us. We're the adults here. We know what we're doing." Elena begged her younger brother.

"You're eighteen, Elena, hardly an adult." Jeremy spat at her.

"Hey, watch it." Damon warned. "And the fact that she is eighteen is exactly why she can't take care of you, Jeremy."

"Then I'll take care of myself."

"You're fifteen. That's not going to happen, kid." Damon said with a condescending smile.

"I'm pretty sure anything is better than living with you." Jeremy muttered.

"Are your bags packed?" Damon asked, ignoring his comment and heading towards the door.

"Nope." Jeremy said, sitting down at the kitchen table and smirking.

Elena looked at him in confusion. "I packed them with you last night."

"I unpacked." Jeremy was most definitely smiling by this point.

Damon looked irritatedly at him. "Well, let's go repack." He said, going upstairs to Jeremy's room before he could respond.

"Hey!" Jeremy yelled, running up the stairs after him. "What the hell?" He said, watching from the doorway as Damon started tossing things into the suitcase on his bed.

"You had every opportunity to pack. Now it's my turn." Damon said, not even sparing a glance at Jeremy. Jeremy looked at him indignantly as he began tossing in Jeremy's clothing.

"Would you be careful with that?" Jeremy growled, coming into his room fully when Damon tossed Jeremy's laptop into the bag carelessly. Damon continued to ignore him.

When the bag was all packed, Damon grabbed it off the bed and shoved it into Jeremy's arms to carry. "C'mon, I've spent enough time on this task today. I have better things to be doing." Damon snapped, walking back down the stairs to the kitchen where Elena was waiting for them.

Damon stood by the front door, waiting as Elena attempted to give Jeremy a hug goodbye. Jeremy shrugged her off, walking away and out the door. He shoved past Damon and slammed the door behind him. "Jeremy, wait!" Elena called after him. Jeremy didn't turn around, but flipped her off with his back still turned shouting, "Go to hell, Elena." He went to the eldest Salvatore's car to wait, tossing his bag in the back and sitting in the passenger seat with his feet propped up on the dashboard.

Damon watched as Jeremy had the nerve to shove him and flip off his sister. He was damn lucky that Damon couldn't reach him right now or else he would have caused some bodily harm. If Jeremy had been his brother, Damon would have kicked his ass for that. '_He is your responsibility, though, now that you're his guardian', _a little voice in his head said. Damon told it to can it.

He walked over to Elena who was looking close to tears. "Are we doing the right thing? He's really angry." Elena asked him softly. Damon put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. They may not be dating anymore, but they would always be best friends.

"I'll talk to him, Elena. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Damon assured her. She nodded, not looking entirely convinced, but still slightly relieved.

"You're going to take good care of him, right?" Elena asked, keeping eye contact with Damon.

"I'll take care of him. I promised to, didn't I?" Damon said. He'd made a promise to two people he loved dearly, Elena and Alaric, right before he died. And Damon always followed through on his promises, no matter how childish and irritating the subject of them might be.

Damon gave Elena a quick hug and left the house. He got in the car and started the engine, not looking at Jeremy.

Once they were driving he said, "Number one: Get your Goddamn feet off my dash." He said, shoving Jeremy's feet to the floor. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Number two: You ever speak to your sister like that, hell, if you ever speak to anyone like that again, I will beat your ass. Number three: Flip someone off again; I break your middle finger. And number four: shove me again? You won't sit for a month. We clear, here?" Damon growled, glancing over at Jeremy who was gaping at him. Good, Damon thought, let him be scared. Better than when he's being a prick.

"Good to know the sort of treatment I'll be getting. What happened to promising not to let me get killed? Or does that not apply when you're the one killing me?" Jeremy snapped.

Damon pointed a threatening finger at the boy. "I did promise that you wouldn't get killed. I didn't say anything about not paddling your ass if you screw up or piss me off. So don't piss me off." Damon warned as Jeremy's face turned bright red from his statement about paddling him.

"You wouldn't." Jeremy said, trying to sound confident and like he didn't care, but his voice shook a bit.

"I'm from the 1800s. I would. And while we are talking about this, there are a few rules we need to go over for while you live with me." Damon said, pulling up to the Salvatore boarding house.

"What kind of rules?" Jeremy said apprehensively as he followed Damon inside to the living room.

"I made a list for you." Damon said, turning and giving Jeremy an evil grin. Jeremy looked worried as Damon went over to a table and picked up several pieces of paper stapled together. "Learn it and live by it." Damon said, handing Jeremy the papers. Jeremy looked down at the paper. Damon's stupid rules seemed to be listed in order of severity.

DAMON'S CODE OF CONDUCT FOR JEREMY GILBERT

1) Put yourself in danger, and if you don't get yourself killed, I will be more than happy to finish the job

2) Tell me where you are at all times. That means at all times. 24/7.

3) Lie to me and see what happens

4) NO DRINKING DRUGS OR OTHER CRAP. JUST SAY NO AND ALL THAT.

5) School attendance is a must

6) No fighting with anything non-supernatural. But not myself, your sister, and the rest of the Scooby Gang. Except maybe Stefan. When I say you can.

7) Always have your phone on and with you

8) Don't be a little asshole

9) Curfew is ten on school nights and eleven on weekends

10) Attend/have a party without my knowledge and I will string you by your toes

That was just the important things on the first page. There were about four more pages of random crap. Jeremy raised a brow. "You're joking, right?"

Damon smirked and shook his head. "Nope. Break any of the top ten and you're in for a serious ass kicking."

Jeremy got irritated then. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. 'Curfew is ten on school nights and eleven on weekends'. That's ridiculous!" Jeremy yelled. Damon was in his face in a second.

"Rules 19 and 26 I believe are 'No cursing' and 'We speak with our indoor voices'. I'm pretty sure that was cursing and shouting. Not to mention you're getting close to breaking rule 8. So. Knock. It. Off." Damon ground out.

Jeremy took a deep breath to keep himself from telling Damon exactly where he could shove his freaking list. "I'm just saying that I'm fifteen and don't need to be treated like some little kid." Jeremy said, attempting to remain much calmer. He figured yelling at Damon wouldn't help anything and would only encourage him to make this all worse.

"And I'm saying that a ten o'clock curfew is perfectly reasonable for a young teenager who is going to school the next morning. You should consider yourself lucky, it was originally eight on weekdays and nine on weekends, but Stefan convinced me to change it. I can change it back if you would prefer." Damon asked, raising his eyebrow in a clear challenge.

"No," Jeremy said with his teeth clenched tightly, "That won't be necessary."

Damon patted Jeremy's cheek twice in a gentle slap. "Good boy. Why don't you go unpack in your room. It's the second door on the left, upstairs." Damon said, moving into the kitchen to start dinner for the two of them. Stefan wasn't home at the moment. He was helping Bonnie and Caroline move into their college dorm. Elena would be heading up there later that night. Them going off to college was part of the reason why Elena had wanted to make Damon Jeremy's guardian, knowing she wouldn't be able to watch him.

Jeremy grabbed his bag from where he'd left it by the staircase and went upstairs, following Damon's instructions and opening the second door on the left. He'd been expecting some Spartan room or a prison cell, but it was actually rather nice. Even better than his room at the Gilbert house. Jeremy tossed his bag onto a chair and flopped back on his bed. What the hell had happened to his life?

*LINEBREAK*

Jeremy had been living with Damon for about a week now. They had fallen into some sort of a routine that neither seemed to want to point out or break. Jeremy would get up in the mornings, get ready for school, and go downstairs. Damon would have breakfast waiting for him, Jeremy would insist that he wasn't hungry, Damon would threaten to would send him to a boarding school if he didn't eat, and Jeremy would reluctantly eat half the food in compromise. Then Damon would drive him to school despite Jeremy saying that he could walk or take the bus. Damon said that he didn't trust him to go if he didn't see for sure that Jeremy had gotten inside the building. The teen didn't think it would be wise to point out that he can still skip even if Damon drops him off. Jeremy would attend the mandated six hours of high school then be picked up by Damon at 2:10. Damon would smirk and ask 'How was school' and Jeremy would smirk back and tell him that he'd hooked up with the principal in the janitor's closet during algebra. Then they would go home, Jeremy would do his homework, and Damon would cook dinner (Jeremy had learnt early on that Damon only had three dinner meals he could cook: Spaghetti, burgers, and chicken. They had been alternating between them). Then Jeremy would hang out in his room until about eleven on a school night and twelve on a weekend, when Damon would come into his room and tell him to go to bed.

This routine was broken one day when Jeremy got a call from Kol, inviting him to a club on a Friday night.

"I don't see why I can't go." Jeremy whined, following Damon around the kitchen as he made spaghetti for the second time that week.

"Rule number ten." Damon said without glancing at his pouting charge.

"That says without your knowledge. That's why I'm telling you." Jeremy pointed out.

"And I said no. Case closed. Did you finish your homework?" Damon asked.

"Yes. And that isn't a reason." Jeremy said, hopping up to sit on the counter as Damon stirred the sauce.

"Yes it is. Because I said no is the only reason I need."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Damon. I won't drink, I won't take drugs, and I'll be home before curfew. It's an under twenty-one club. Besides, Kol is going." Jeremy complained.

"You are still not going to a club. I'm surprised you thought I would say you could go. And I don't care what Kol is allowed to do. He is an original vampire, and not my concern. You, on the other hand, are my concern. If you want to talk about what Kol is doing, call Elijah or Klaus. I'm sure they'd love to talk with you about it." Damon said, putting the food onto two plates when he was done cooking.

Jeremy scowled and took his plate without a word. Dinner was eaten in silence.

*LINEBREAK*

Jeremy knew that this was a bad idea. He knew it as he left his phone on his desk, opened up his bedroom window, and looked at the tree about ten feet away from it thinking, 'I can make it'. He knew that this was a bad idea as he jumped from his windowsill to the tree, managing to obtain several cuts and possibly spraining his wrist. And he definitely knew this was a bad idea when he climbed down from that tree and walked the block to where Kol was waiting for him in his car to drive them to the club. Damon was going to kill him if he found out. Who was he kidding, of course Damon would find out. He'd be surprised if Damon didn't already know.

"You okay, mate?" Kol asked, looking over at his friend and seeing the look of worry as they drove towards the club. Jeremy forced a grin.

"Of course."

Kol laughed. "You're a rotten liar, you know. What's up?"

"I'm just a bit worried about what Damon will do when he finds out where I am." Jeremy admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. Him and Kol were best friends, but he still thought that Kol may laugh at him for being scared of his guardian.

Instead, Kol just nodded knowingly. "Elijah will have my ass when he finds out. That is of course if Nik doesn't get there first. I've been explicitly banned from clubs, pubs, and brothels for all of eternity."

Jeremy gaped at him for a minute. Kol rarely talked about the family dynamic of him and the other originals. Especially since Rebekah left. Then again, he wasn't quick to share about him and Damon. "Then why are we going?" Jeremy chose to ask.

Kol grinned at him, giving him the look that always made Jeremy feel like they were gearing up to rob a bank. "Jeremy Gilbert, if I did everything my dear big brothers said, I would have no fun at all."

*LINEBREAK*

Jeremy and Kol had been in the club for an hour. Jeremy had insisted at first that he wouldn't drink because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide something like that from Damon the next morning, but Kol persuaded him to. Jeremy dully wondered who was going to drive home as he was on his third beer and Kol seemed to be in no state to drive, seeing as how the other boy had taken off his shirt, insisting that he just wanted to be 'free'.

Jeremy was in the middle of trying to keep Kol from taking his pants off when an arm snaked around his friend's waist, keeping Kol from falling over. Kol looked up to the owner of the arm and grinned stupidly at the man. "Nikki! How great to see you!" Kol yelled, hugging his brother Klaus, who looked far from amused with his brother's drunken condition and lack of attire.

"How much did you drink, Kol?" Klaus demanded as the youngest original attempted to burry himself in his older brother's jacket, mumbling about being cold. When Kol didn't answer, Klaus turned his eyes to Jeremy who just shrugged and said, 'I dunno', being pretty drunk himself.

"Do you know how much _you_ drank?" a voice asked from behind Jeremy, a hand falling on his shoulder. Even in his dulled mind state, Jeremy could still recognize his guardian's voice and the anger in it.

Jeremy turned around and looked at Damon before quickly dropping his gaze to the floor. After a moment of silence, both elder brothers seemed to agree that they weren't going to get any information out of their charges in this loud club, so they led them outside.

Elijah was standing by the two cars in the parking lot and when Kol saw him, he grinned wildly, not seeming to recognize the pissed off expression on the man's face. "'Lijah! You should have been there! It was so much fun!" Kol said, squirming out of Klaus's hold and running towards him. Elijah sighed deeply and pulled his brother to him, taking off his own jacket and putting it around his shirtless brother's shoulders.

"Get in the car, Kol." Elijah said firmly, but no unkindly. Kol happily agreed and got in. Elijah turned to Damon. "I'm sure my brother played a large part in getting your child to come here, so I apologize for that on his behalf."

Jeremy didn't really realize that he had just been referred to as Damon's child, and Damon didn't show any signs that he had either. "Jeremy knew better, and could have said no. I'm sorry for his role in this as well." Damon said, his hand still tightly on Jeremy's shoulder.

Elijah nodded and him and Klaus said goodbye, before getting in the car and driving off with Kol.

Damon and Jeremy stood there in silence for a minute, Jeremy at least having the sense not to break it. Finally, Damon turned to Jeremy and said, "Get in the car. Now." The teen didn't need to be told twice and got in the car quickly.

The ride home was silent and Jeremy was squirming in his seat by the time they got back to the Salvatore boarding house, not liking the fact that Damon wouldn't look at him and looked angrier than he'd ever seen him. And that was saying something considering this is the man who'd once snapped his neck.

When they got back, Damon turned off the car and sat there for a minute, Jeremy staying in the car as well, not wanting to be the one to make the first move. Damon gave a big sigh and turned to Jeremy. He looked a lot calmer, but still seemed plenty pissed.

"Living room. In a corner. Pants down, but you can keep the boxers up for the time being." Damon ordered. Jeremy got out of the car quickly, not bothering to try to argue.

He went into the living room and made haste of losing his jeans, folding them up and putting them on the edge of the couch. He then went over to one of the corners in the room and stood there, nose nearly touching the wall.

He was worried about what Damon was going to do. He knew he was going to spank him, Damon had made it quite clear when he moved in that that was how misbehavior would be dealt with, and this recent event definitely counted as misbehavior. He'd never received a spanking before, least of all from his guardian. Damon had swatted him a few times since he moved in for getting mouthy or cursing, but it always seemed like more of a warning than a punishment, and Jeremy had been quick to heed that warning. He'd even been swatted on occasion by Alaric, his former guardian, for things like ditching school or having an 'attitude'. But the man had never had the heart to give him an all out ass kicking.

Jeremy was much more sober by the time he heard Damon enter the room and stand behind him. "Turn around, Jeremy." Damon said calmly. Jeremy slowly obliged, facing his guardian who had is arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Let's talk about what happened tonight. You want to run me through the details?" Damon asked, although it hardly sounded like a request.

"I snuck out to a club." Jeremy mumbled.

When he offered nothing else, Damon asked, "And did I tell you that you could go to this club?"

"No, sir." Jeremy said, deciding to be respectful.

"And how exactly did you get to this club?" Damon asked conversationally.

"I snuck out my bedroom window by jumping to a tree and climbing down, and then Kol drove." Jeremy said looking down at the floor.

"And does climbing out your window like that sound particularly safe to you?" Damon continued.

"No, sir."

"And is not endangering yourself one of my rules? Rule number one, in fact?" Damon asked.

"It is a rule, sir."

"And were you drinking?" Damon asked, looking calmer the longer this line of questioning continued, which just freaked Jeremy out because he was getting more worried the longer this continued.

"Yes, sir."

"And are you allowed to drink, young man?" Damon asked sternly. Jeremy gulped at the young man comment. Damon had only called him that one other time since he'd been living with him, and it was on one of the occasions that he'd been given a few swats.

"No, sir."

"Are you allowed to go somewhere without my knowledge?" Damon asked, moving so he was seated on the couch, looking completely untroubled by his ward's discomfort.

"No, sir."

"And what's my rule about having your phone?"

"That I should always have it on and with me." Jeremy recited, biting his lip.

"And was it with you?" Damon asked.

"No, sir."

"And what time is your curfew?" Damon asked.

"Eleven, sir."

Damon nodded, like this was all just a normal conversation and Jeremy wasn't about to have a sore ass. "Anything you want to add?"

Jeremy thought for a minute. "I'm sorry." He finally decided on. Damon nodded like this was expected.

"Come here, then." Damon said. Jeremy looked at him in confusion.

"You mean, you want me to go over your lap?" Jeremy asked, looking mortified at the idea. Damon patted his knee with a small smile and Jeremy couldn't tell if it was supposed to be reassuring or patronizing.

"Yep. That's how this is going to work." Damon said. "Now come here."

Jeremy took a few small steps forward until he was in arms reach. Damon grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he was standing between Damon's legs. "You are going to be spanked on your boxers with my hand, and then paddled on the bare. Alright?" Damon said, before Jeremy could reply, ('Alright?' was he serious? What part of that had sounded 'alright'?) he was pulled over Damon's knee.

Damon didn't wait for Jeremy to get situated and just started right in. He landed quick and hard swats on Jeremy's boxer clad bottom, not speaking as he did so. Jeremy gasped out with the first one, but bit his lip for the rest and didn't say anything.

After about a minute of these painful swats, Jeremy began to grunt with every one, and make a high-pitched noise (that most definitely was not squealing, thank you very much!) every few hits.

After a little while of Jeremy crying out and asking Damon to please stop, the older man finally did. Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief until he felt Damon pulling down his boxers and picking something up off the table. He felt cool wood tap lightly against his bottom and dread courses through him when he realized that this was the paddle and it wasn't over yet.

Damon raised the paddled up and brought it crashing down on Jeremy's exposed backside. Jeremy hollered with the first swat and only got louder as his bottom started to feel like it was on fire, and Damon wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

"Please! Ugh! Damon! I'm sorry! Ow- I- Ouch- won't go to anymore- Ahh- clubs!" Jeremy yelped. Damon didn't show any indication that he had heard. Jeremy started sobbing over his guardian's lap. Damon's swats slowed down, but became harder and moved down to the spot where he sits. Jeremy howled at that and cried brokenly, not able to beg him to stop anymore.

Damon finally stopped then and put the paddle down on the coffee table. Jeremy didn't realize what was happening until he found himself sitting face up on Damon's lap and being held to the man's chest. Jeremy cried into Damon's shirt, soaking it through with tears. Damon just ran a hand through his hair and up his back. The boy realized that at some point, Damon had pulled his boxers up.

"It's okay, kiddo. I got you." Damon soothed, being more gentle than Jeremy had ever known he was capable of being.

Jeremy hiccuped as his sobs died down to whimpers. Damon wiped his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "You're okay, buddy. You just really scared me tonight. I didn't know where you were." Damon said softly, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's forehead.

"M'sorry." Jeremy mumbled, burying his face in Damon's shoulder. "Didn't mean to worry you." He said sleepily.

"I know you didn't. It's alright now. Just don't do it again." Damon said, shifting Jeremy so he was in a more comfortable position to fall asleep in.

"I won't." Jeremy mumbled before falling asleep, still clinging to Damon's shirt.

**So, that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and what should happen next. Should I write the next chapter from Kol's perspective about what happened when he got home? Should I not continue it? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2- Messy Family Bonding (Kol)

**Hey guys! Long time no update. Terribly sorry for that. Just as a quick FYI, if I didn't mention in the last chapter, Finn is still dead, like in canon. It fits for my storyline and honestly I just didn't like him all that much. Sorry!  
**

Kol Mikaelson was completely and utterly smashed. He was also in a massive amount of trouble. Even in his out of it condition, he was able to recognize that the look Elijah kept flashing him in the rearview mirror was not good. And that the arm Klaus had wrapped around him to warm Kol up was a little tighter than necessary. His brothers were pissed off. And despite knowing this, or maybe because he knew this, Kol could feel himself getting upset as well. He was a one thousand year old original vampire. He had murdered countless people. Yet here he was, about to get in trouble with his brothers for getting drunk. Because that made total sense.

Kol glared at the back of Elijah's head angrily. Elijah shot him a clam, raised eyebrow look in the rearview mirror. "Wipe that look off your face, Kol, before I pull this car over." He said as easily as if he was talking about the weather and not threatening his younger brother. This only caused Kol to cross his arms and for his scowl to deepen, although he had the good sense to redirect it to the floor.

Kol felt the arm around him squeeze slightly. He glanced up to see Klaus giving him a thin-lipped glare, silently shaking his head. Kol gave a small, but audible sigh and turned to glare out the car window for the rest of the drive.

When they pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion, Kol got out of the car immediately. And felt more sobered up He went inside and was half way up the stairs to his room before Elijah and Klaus had gotten inside the house.

"Kol Mikaelson! Get back down here. We are going to talk about this, young man." Elijah called up to Kol, freezing the teenager in his stride. Kol slowly turned around and walked back down the steps to his elder brothers. Both were standing at the foot of the stairs with their arms crossed and identical looks of displeasure and irritation that made Kol wince.

"What's there to talk about?" Kol snapped at them. Elijah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did I not already warn you about that tone? One more time Kol, and you can get a preview of what's to come." Elijah scolded. Kol gaped at him for a moment before feeling himself getting angry.

"Where the bloody hell do you two get off, bossing me around like this? I'm a thousand year old vampire and if I want to get smashed and 'have a tone', then I bloody well will!" Kol yelled. This time it was Klaus to rebuke him.

His middle brother was in front of him in an instant, grabbing his arm and turning him to the side before landing a series of swats on his backside.

"Ow! OW! Nik!" Kol yelped, attempting to squirm out of Klaus's grip. Klaus landed two more heavy swats on Kol before releasing him. Kol immediately attempted to rub the sting out of his butt while glaring at his brother. While it had been fairly normal for his brothers (mainly Elijah and Klaus, Finn only stepped up occasionally) to discipline him growing up and after they became vampires, it hadn't happened since he'd been undaggared. So for over a century. He had guessed that this is what Elijah had in mind when he'd been talking about pulling the car over, but he had hoped that it might have been just an idle threat. Then again, Elijah didn't tend to make just idle threats.

"What the hell, Nik?" Kol said, trying to keep the whine out of his voice, but failing miserably.

"Kol, you have been giving the same 'I'm an original vampire so I don't have to listen to you' speech since we were turned, and you know it has never worked on either of us. So why don't you drop the attitude and come talk with us about tonight." Klaus said, making it clear this was not a request.

Kol followed Elijah and Klaus into the living room to talk, but made it perfectly clear this was against his will. He all but stomped over to the couch across from where his brothers had sat down. "Fine. Let's talk." Kol snapped, flopping down on the couch. He received glares from both brothers, but neither seemed to want to argue with him again about his 'attitude'. "I messed up and I'm dreadfully sorry." Kol said without any emotion or real sincerity.

"No you aren't. But you will be." Elijah said threateningly. "What were you thinking going down to a club? Have we not expressly forbidden you from going to those?" Elijah began his lecture mode in a stern voice. It took Kol a minute to realize that Elijah was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, you guys have, but-" Kol began, but was cut off by Klaus.

"No buts, Kol. Yes or no." he said, joining in on Kol's scolding.

"Yes." Kol muttered while slumping down in his seat with his arms crossed. Elijah continued the lecture.

"Why would you drag Jeremy Gilbert into this as well, as I am sure this was your idea?" Elijah asked, sounding genuinely puzzled about this.

Kol shrugged. "He's my friend. I wanted to have some fun with him." He said.

"We understand that. But why couldn't you just go see a movie or something?" Klaus asked, running a hand over his face, sounding really exasperated.

"That's boring." Kol said, propping his feet up on the coffee table with a smirk. Elijah knocked Kol's feet down with his own, giving the teen a pointed glare.

"How were you two planning on getting home, seeing as you were both drinking?" Elijah asked. Kol winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, guess we didn't really think of it." Kol mumbled. "I wasn't too wasted though. I probably could have driven us." Kol added. He realized it was the wrong thing to say when he saw the looks on his brothers' faces.

"Kol Mikaelson, if we ever find out that you've driven home after drinking, we will both spank you every night for a month. That would have put you and Jeremy in danger." Elijah, said standing up from his seat to tower over Kol. Kol instinctively leaned back into the couch to get farther away from Elijah.

"Jesus, I'm getting yelled at for something I didn't even do." Kol said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"I mean it Kol. You don't ever drive home drunk. Clear?" Elijah asked, unwavering on this crucial point.

"Alright, alright. I wont drive home drunk." Kol agreed, realizing it was easier to say yes rather than stress the fact that he hadn't actually driven home drunk so there was no real reason to worry. "Are we done here, because I would like to get to bed?" Kol said sounding bored.

Elijah pointed a threatening finger at him. "We are done here when I say we are. And we are not done." Kol held up his hands defensively, resisting the urge to mimic him. Kol figured that would not help his case of being an adult.

"Kol, when me and Niklaus found out where you were, we decided that we were going to punish you." Elijah said. Kol clenched his jaw and fists, fighting to not scream at them. "We decided to spank you." Elijah finished. Kol looked up instantly, glaring heatedly at them.

"No." Kol said firmly.

"No?" Elijah repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you do not get to punish me. Especially not with something so childish. It isn't fair, and I won't let you." Kol said, crossing his arms.

"You won't _let _us?" Elijah said incredulously. Kol nodded. "Exactly. Now we're all on the same page." He said with a smirk.

"Kol Mikaelson, you do not get a say in this. We decide what happens and you just take your licks." Elijah said in his infuriatingly calm tone of voice. Anger flashed in Kol's eyes, and he was standing up in an instant.

"You two do not just get to decide when you play big brother. You can't just dagger me one bloody day and then spank me for being naughty the next. You have no fucking right!" Kol shouted at them, grabbing a vase and hurdling at their heads. It was Klaus who reacted first. He shot up and restrained Kol from throwing anything else by holding onto his arms.

"Kol, we have made many mistakes with you in the past, daggering you being only one of them. But you know that we always did what we did because we thought it was what was best. And that is what our job is. Doing what is best for you, despite you not always liking it. Since all of the madness of the past few years died down, and Rebekka left, we have been trying to do better by you. That is what we are doing today. Alright?" Klaus said, speaking to Kol evenly, being sure to never raise his voice. Kol never did well with shouting. It only made him shout more too. Kol hesitated before nodding his head slowly, saying it was alright.

Klaus smiled faintly and ran a hand through Kol's already disheveled hair. "This is how tonight will go down, Kol. Elijah will spank you for going to the club, you'll go stand in the corner for ten minutes, and then I will spank you for the drinking and tantrum you just threw. Clear?" Klaus said. Kol's eyes widened.

"I'm getting spanked _twice_?" Kol asked while giving his brothers his best kicked puppy expression. Klaus nodded. "Yes buddy, you are. I'll be in my room and Elijah will come get me once you two are through." Klaus said, giving Kol's forehead a brief kiss before heading off to his bedroom. Elijah stepped forward.

"Come on Kolly, pants down, but you can leave your shorts up." Elijah said, calling Kol by his childhood nickname. Kol unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down as Elijah sat down on the couch. Kol was then unceremoniously draped across his big brother's knees.

Elijah quickly began spanking him. "What is this spanking for, Kol?" Elijah asked after about fifteen swats. "It's, OW, for, AH, going to the club." Kol said in a rush. Elijah nodded.

"Did me and Niklaus tell you not to go?" Elijah asked. Kol took a minute to respond and gasped at a swat to his thighs. "Yes, I mean no, I mean you told me not to go." Kol said, getting all confused. Elijah finished up the spanking quickly after that, delivering the last ten swats to Kol's sit-spots. It wasn't a very long spanking, mostly because Kol was getting another from Klaus in ten minutes. Kol had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, that Elijah wiped away with his thumbs after sitting the boy on his lap.

"Me and Niklaus love you very much, Kol. We don't say it or show it often enough, but we do." Elijah whispered to Kol, hugging him.

"Love you too." Kol mumbled. After another minute of hugging, Kol stood up and fully kicked off his pants. He figured that there was no point in putting them back on because they would hurt and Klaus would just have him take them back off soon. Elijah pointed to a corner across from the couch and Kol got the picture, walking over to it. It was a true testament to Kol's life that he was able to plant his nose in the corner and put his hands behind his head instinctively, after having done it so many times.

Kol spent roughly ten minutes in the corner before he heard Klaus enter the room. He knew better than to look behind him to check, though. He was supposed to wait until Klaus told him to turn around.

"Come here, Kol." Klaus said a few moments later. Kol turned around and saw Klaus sitting in the same place Elijah had just been sitting. Kol slowly trudged over to Klaus, going to stand in front of his knees.

"You know why you are in trouble, Kol?" Klaus asked. Kol nodded. "A verbal answer, Kol." Klaus ordered.

"Yes." Kol mumbled. Klaus nodded once before pulling Kol by the wrist over his lap. Unlike Elijah, Klaus wasn't one to lecture as he spanked. He was always silent, assuming that the person being spanked understood why they were in trouble. Klaus gave Kol about fifty swats, which was around the same number Elijah gave him, before stopping. Kol had begun sobbing somewhere around thirty, and just lay limp over Klaus's lap.

"It's alright now. I'm here." Klaus said, Pulling Kol up so he was cuddled into Klaus's chest and sitting on his lap. Klaus began rubbing soothing circles on Kol's back while his other hand threaded through Kol's hair. "I've got you. You're okay." Klaus continued saying calming things to his youngest brother.

Elijah came down a few minutes later and he and Klaus both carried Kol upstairs and tucked him into bed. Before Kol fell asleep he thought that he was kind of glad to have his old brother's back, despite not being too thrilled with the events of tonight, and that he was going to have to call Jeremy in the morning to compare what happened to them.


	3. Chapter 3- With Friends Like These (Jer)

**AN: Hey guys! Long time no update, amirite? Yeah, sorry about that. Wish I could say I'll be better about that next time, but we all know I'd be lying. So, here it is then!**

Jeremy was beginning to regret inviting Kol over to his house. Damon was gone for the day and wouldn't be back until late and Stefan was visiting Elena at college. It was just Jeremy and Kol at the Salvatore Boarding House, and Jeremy had begun wishing that it was just him. Kol would not stop hounding him to find out what happened when he got home.

"Come on, Jer. Just tell me." Kol pleaded from his position of lying on the living room floor. Jeremy, who was sprawled out on the couch, just shook his head for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"No, Kol. Just drop it." Jeremy pleaded, looking over at Kol imploringly. Jeremy was too embarrassed about the whole situation to tell his best friend. "Why don't you tell me what happened to you." Jeremy asked with a smirk, giving Kol a taste of his medicine.

Kol grinned back at Jeremy. "They kicked my ass into next week. I've still got to wait a few days just to see it again." he said unabashedly. "You're turn."

Jeremy groaned. "Fine. Damon raised hell fire on my ass."

Kol laughed. "Daddy Damon steps up to the plate." Jeremy chucked a pillow at his head.

"Shut up or get out."

"Aw c'mon, Jer. I'm just saying that it's endearing. Jeremy's got a new daddy dearest." Kol kept teasing, propping himself up on his elbows to better smirk at Jeremy.

"Not another word." Jeremy said waving a pillow threateningly at him. Kol mimed zipping his lips into silence.

*INSERT LINE BREAK HERE*

Jeremy had his head down on his desk in his first period, physics. Kol sat next to him, crumpling up little pieces of paper and throwing them at the girl in front of them. He seemed to be playing a game of how many pieces can he get in her hood without her noticing. So far the answer was twenty-six, but Jeremy may have lost count a bit.

"You have a free block next, right?" Kol whispered to Jeremy when their teacher was writing on the board.

"Yeah. Why?" Jeremy replied.

Kol grinned mischievously. "I have an idea I need your help with."

*INSERT LINE BREAK HERE*

"Kol! This is possibly the dumbest idea you've ever had." Jeremy angrily whispered as he stood by the classroom door keeping watch.

"Relax, mini-Salvatore. Just keep an eye out." Kol said calmly, flipping through papers on their history teachers desk.

"Hurry up. How long does it take to steal a freaking test?" Jeremy growled, glaring at Kol. Kol gestured for him to turn back around and keep watch.

"Why are we even taking it?" Jeremy complained.

"Because we can sell it to other kids. This is the biggest test of the year. People will pay good money for a copy of the answers."

"Aren't you already pretty freaking rich? Why do you care about a scam like this?" Jeremy pointed out.

"I'm also doing it so we can get A's on the test." Kol said, picking open the file cabinet with a skill Jeremy didn't know he possessed.

"Why do you care about getting an A?" Jeremy snorted.

"Because for some reason my brothers have taken an interest in my grades. Guess it's some sort of obligation for them to skin me when I fail a class. Go figure." Kol murmured, pulling out a paper from the cabinet. "Got it!" he said triumphantly. Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to him.

"Can we leave now?" he asked.

"Yes, boys, you can leave. And go straight to the principal's office." Their history teacher's voice sounded from behind them.

Kol and Jeremy both froze and exchanged dreading looks. "Nice watching the door." Kol muttered to Jeremy.

"Nice plan." Jeremy shot back. Their teacher gestured for them to follow him to the office.

"Can't you just compel him to forget about this?" Jeremy whispered furiously to Kol.

"The entire school is on vervain. If I could compel teachers, don't you think I'd have all A's right now?"

*INSERT LINE BREAK HERE*

"Well, boys, I must say, this is a very serious offense. Breaking into a classroom and stealing a test." Principal McCray lectured as Jeremy and Kol sat in front of his desk.

This is all Kol's fault. Why did I let him talk me into this? Jeremy thought bitterly, shooting his friend a dark look. Kol smiled innocently back.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call your parents to come get you. And on top of that, you are both suspended for the next week." Principal McCray said, almost sounding actually sorry about it. Jeremy found it hard to hate the guy, despite the position he was in. "What is your parent's number, Mr. Mikaelson?" McCray asked, picking up his phone.

"Not sure. Ask the operator how to contact hell." Kol said shrugging. McCray pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your guardian then." McCray said. Kol rolled his eyes but gave him Klaus's number, probably thinking he'd be more forgiving in this situation.

"And you?" McCray turned to Jeremy. He sighed and muttered Damon's number.

After speaking with both men, McCray hung up the phone and turned to the boys. "They'll be here shortly."

*INSERT LINE BREAK HERE*

Jeremy and Kol sat outside the office on a bench, waiting for their pissed off families to arrive.

Kol started chuckling, much to Jeremy's annoyance.

"What the hell's so funny?" he asked, still pissed with Kol for getting them into this mess.

"I'm just thinking about how glad I am Mikael isn't around for times like these." Kol said leaning his head against the back of bench.

"I thought Klaus got the brunt of that?" Jeremy said, voice kinder now.

Kol's face hardened, obviously thinking about something. "We all got it in different way. Nik was just the one who got the beatings. He preferred other stuff for me."

Jeremy furrowed his brow in confusion, but before he could ask what that meant, Damon and Klaus stormed towards them from the front doors.

**AN: As always, please feel free to review and/or give me suggestions for ideas. I have an idea of where this is going (but I want your ideas too!), and I promise there will be an actual *gasp* plot.**


	4. Chapter 4- Your Past, My Business (Kol)

**AN: Italics will indicate a flashback. WARNING: Mention of past forms of child abuse. Nothing too graphic of course. There's also a lot of swearing, but come on they're teens, what do you expect? And spanking obviously.**

Kol looked over at Nik when he walked towards him, glad for a reprieve in his conversation with Jeremy, even if Nik looked murderous. He did not like the direction it had been heading.

Kol had spent years shoving it all back into the metaphorical closet, and reopening that couldn't be good for anyone.

*INSERT LINE BREAK HERE*

_Thirteen year old Kol and his friend James sat by the lake in their village. They were tossing pebbles into the water and goofing off. _

"_Bet you can't skip a rock twelve times." James said tauntingly to Kol. Kol scoffed._

"_Of course I can. That's baby stuff."_

"_Prove it." James smirked. Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed a stone. He moved so he was standing closer to the water to get a better angle. _

_Just as he was tossing the rock, he felt himself being pushed into the water. "Cheater!" Kol exclaimed accusingly, sitting in the water where he had fallen after James shoved him. _

"_You never said I couldn't give you a little push." James said, offering Kol his hand to get up. Kol smirked and grabbed the hand, pulling James into the water with him. _

"_Hey!" James sputtered, falling practically on top of Kol. _

"'_You never said I couldn't give you a little push'." Kol mimicked. James chuckled and splashed Kol a bit. Kol rolled out of the way, unintentionally moving his head closer to James's. They both froze for a moment. _

_James was the first to lean in, pressing his lips against Kol's. Kol froze for a moment, not exactly kissing back. He relaxed after a second, kissing James back fully. _

"_What the hell is this?" A voice said from in front of them. The boys quickly pulled apart, turning their heads to face an outraged looking Mikael. Kol scrambled up instantly, James following his lead. _

"_Well?" Mikael repeated._

"_Father, we… We were just fooling around…" Kol said softly, avoiding eye contact. _

"_I fucking see that. Why the fuck were you kissing? Huh? It's fucking wrong." Mikael growed. Kol flinched. "James. Leave." Mikael said, not taking his eyes off of Kol. James looked at Kol, eyes wide._

"_It's alright. Go." Kol said softly to him. James hesitated before fleeing the scene._

"_You're fucking filthy." Mikael said, stepping towards Kol when James was gone._

_Mikael began to take his pants off. Kol responded by scooching back and away from him._

"_So you like touching men? Guess we're gonna have fun with that." Mikael said smirking. Kol blacked out shortly after that._

*INSERT LINE BREAK HERE*

Kol ran a hand through his hair. Klaus and Elijah would be like him when they found out how sick he was. He was sure of it.

Damon reached them first and immediately went over to Jeremy. "You are in so much trouble." Damon growled at Jer. The latter looked down, mumbling an apology.

Nik came over to Kol, grabbing his bicep and halling the teen up. "What the hell, Kol? What were you thinking?" he scolded angrily. The secretary watched them, attempting and failing at being subtle.

Kol shrugged Klaus off. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Nik." he snapped. Klaus gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you actually giving me attitude right now? With the amount of trouble you are in?" Klaus said incredulously.

Kol shoved past him towards the front doors. Damon had already dragged Jeremy out to their car by his ear. Kol winced in sympathy for the other kid.

Klaus came up behind Kol, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it tightly as they walked to the car. "I don't know why you are acting like a brat right now, but it stops. Clear?" Kaus said lowly. Kol clenched his jaw and didn't say anything. "I said is that clear, Kol?" Klaus repeated, grip tightening.

"Yes." Kol ground out.

"Yes what?" Klaus said pointedly, obviously wanting respect from Kol right then.

"Yes, _sir_." Kol muttered. Klaus nodded in satisfaction. They both got in the car and Klaus started it up.

"You're damn lucky Elijah is out of town tonight. Although I'm sure he'll want to have a chat when he gets home." Klaus said, glancing at Kol who was slumped against the passenger side window.

"Whatever." Kol mumbled.

"Why would you do something like this, Kol? If you put half as much effort into studying as you do coming up with these stupid stunts, you wouldn't need to cheat." Klaus lectured. Kol sighed heavily.

"Maybe I don't want to study. This whole school thing is ridiculous." Kol said, crossing his arms.

"Kol, we have been over this a thousand times. You are going to school. Whether you want to or not is not what we are discussing here." Klaus said. "Now why the hell would you try to steal a test?"

"What do you care?" Kol snapped.

Klaus pointed a finger at him, glancing over at him. "I care a great deal, Kol." '_He wouldn't if he knew what you were', _the little voice in his head reminded him.

They pulled up to their home and Klaus got out of the car. He gestured for Kol to get out as well, which Kol did so reluctantly, slamming the door harder than necessary.

"This is your last warning, Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson. You lose that attitude or you are getting two spankings." Klaus threatened.

"Oh fuck off, Nik. Who the hell are you to talk about my behavior? You don't know the first thing about me." Kol yelled, storming inside the house. Klaus followed him in and grabbed his bicep.

"I have had it with you speaking to me like that. And you are going to learn to watch your mouth." Klaus scolded as he dragged him upstairs to his master bathroom. He let go of Kol and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Kol looked at him, nervous now.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Klaus pulled out a fresh bar of soap instead of answering. Kol shook his head, taking a step away. "No. You can't do that." He said immediately.

"I can and will. Now come over here and open up." Klaus said, crooking a finger.

"Nikky, come on." Kol whined.

"Come over here now or I will come get you and spank you for not listening." Klaus promised. Kol took a hesitant step towards him.

When he was within reach, Klaus took his wrist, not ungently, and tugged him forward. He held the bar of soap underwater for a few seconds before putting it in Kol's mouth.

Kol winced at the taste. "You can keep that in for a minute." Klaus said, looking down at his watch.

Kol was tempted to spit it out, but he managed to keep it in or the full minute. Klaus took it out and tossed the bar in the trash. He reached out and rubbed Kol's slightly shaking shoulder, which the younger boy pulled away from. Klaus looked mildly hurt at that, but covered it up quickly.

'_He doesn't really care about you. He's just pretending. This is all for his reputation._' That little voice said again. Kol told it to cram it.

Klaus gestured for Kol to follow him. "Come on. Let's get this over with." he said, leading Kol into Klaus's bedroom.

"Kol, me and Elijah have told you time and time again that you need to be taking school seriously. You can't keep pulling stunts like this just for the hell of it." Klaus lectured, sitting on the bed.

Kol didn't reply, instead choosing to stare out the window across from the bed. "Are you listening to me?" Klaus asked, keeping his voice even, but Kol could hear the strain in it at doing that.

"Yeah." Kol muttered, turning to look at him. Klaus nodded once.

"Then come over here." Klaus patted his lap. Kol frowned, but went over, laying himself across the knees.

Klaus hadn't told him to take his pants down, which Kol supposed was something he should be grateful for.

Klaus started right in, smacking Kol quickly and hard. Kol shifted a bit, wincing, but didn't make any noise.

By the thirtieth or so spank, Kol was giving off little gasps. "You will not cheat anymore, understand, Kol?" Klaus scolded.

"Yes sir. I understand." Kol agreed quickly, yelping at the smacks reaching his thighs.

Klaus covered his entire bottom and thighs in brisk smacks, while Kol tried to not beg for him to stop.

After a few minutes of this, Kol was reduced to tears and Klaus figured he had had enough. "Alright now. We're all done." Klaus said, helping Kol stand up.

The elder brother reached out, attempting to pull Kol into a hug, as he always did after punishing the younger boy. Kol took a step away though, still crying and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled, shaking. Klaus looked concerned, and took a step closer to Kol, attempting to reach out to him again.

Kol flinched and backed away, before sprinting out of the room as fast as he could. Klaus, stunned, didn't move to go after him until he was already out of the house and gone.

Kol ran for a minute before stopping. He took a shaky breath, still crying, and looked around. Klaus hadn't been able to follow him, Kol having got a head start. Kol looked to where he was now, and realized he had ran to the Salvatore house. He rubbed his face to get rid of any leftover tears before climbing up a tree and into what he knew to be Jeremy's bedroom.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long to post :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Cheaters Never Sit (Jeremy)

"I don't see why you're making this into a big deal, Damon." Jeremy whined as he followed Damon into the house. "Everyone has cheated before."

"Well I'm not everyone's guardian. I'm yours. And cheating is a very big deal in this house." Damon lectured, leading them into the living room.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Damon could be so ridiculous sometimes about stupid things. This was like that time Jeremy started a _small _fire in the kitchen while trying to make pizza. He'd fallen asleep with it in the oven and Damon had freaked out. It hadn't even really ruined anything. He could be such a drama queen.

"Do not give me that look, Jeremy." Damon said, voice raising slightly. "Now sit." he said, pointing at the couch. Jeremy sat, albeit with a put-upon sigh.

"You should be groveling right now, not acting like a brat." Damon snapped.

"Please, oh great one, forgive my indiscretions." Jeremy said, clasping his hands in a mock plea.

"Keep this up, Jer. I dare you." Damon said, raising an eyebrow calmly.

They had a silent stare off for a moment before Jeremy averted his eyes to the floor. "Sorry." he muttered. Damon sighed and ran a hand through Jeremy's hair, his common gesture towards Jeremy for an apology being accepted.

Damon began pacing in front of Jeremy, who watched him, suddenly feeling much more nervous. God, how could he have gotten himself into this deep of shit? Oh, that's right, Kol. It was all his stupid fault. Although Jeremy would never be able to stay mad at his (only) friend.

"Alright. Here's what's going to happen." Damon said, stopping his walking and turning to face Jeremy, who sat up a bit. "You're getting spanked for this." Jeremy wasn't surprised. "And you will be apologizing to your teacher." Jeremy stood up at that, shaking his head.

"No! Come on, Damon, don't make me do that." Jeremy complained. Damon gave him a look that made Jeremy sit back down, if only so his guardian didn't have access to smacking his ass.

"You don't think what you did warrants an apology?" Damon asked, crossing his arms. Well, that was definitely a trap.

"Well, I guess, but that's embarrassing." Jeremy slumped down on the couch with a scowl. "Elena never made me apologize when I got in trouble at school."

"Do I look like Elena? When you do something wrong, you apologize. If you had hit another kid I would make you apologize to them. You're going to either write your teacher a note or apologize in person." Damon said with finality in his voice. "Which will it be?" he asked.

"I'll write the damn note." Jeremy mumbled. At least that way he wouldn't have to face the teacher. Which, yes, he does realize is the cowardly approach. Shut up.

"Language." Damon said sharply. "You can write the note after we finish up here." Damon said, sitting down on the couch. Luck me, Jer thought, but didn't have the guts to say out loud. "Go upstairs and get me the hairbrush." Damon ordered. Jeremy's eyes widened comically wide.

"Damon! I'm sorry, alright? Don't use that." he pleaded. Damon pointed to the stairs.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he warned. Jeremy gave him one last pleading look. "Now, Jeremy."

Jeremy went upstairs for the damned brush. Stupid thing. Jeremy knew for a fact that Damon had never brushed his hair with it, so the monstrosity was just around for ass kickings. Jer had only gotten it one other time since living here, and he had sworn that first chance he got he would burn it.

Jeremy dragged himself into Damon's bedroom and over to the dresser, where the brush was kept. He grabbed it, shooting the object a look of disgust. If he tried hard enough he could blame the brush for all the trouble he had gotten into today.

Jeremy brought it back down the stairs, handing it to Damon once he reached the living room. "Here." he grumbled.

"Thank you. Now come here." Damon said, patting his lap invitingly. The gesture would seem kind if Jeremy didn't know what would follow.

Jeremy placed himself across Damon's lap. He didn't get a chance to get situated or appreciate the fact that he could keep his pants up before Damon started in with the brush. Damon never seemed to waste time with warm ups, he just gave it his all from the start.

Jeremy grit his teeth and kept quiet for the beginning part. Damon never really spanked in any particular pattern. He really just smacked all over, which meant Jeremy couldn't predict where the next one would ever land. Jer figured that was the point.

"Dude, come on." Jeremy whined after a solid minute of this. Damon gave a particularly harsh smack to his thigh, causing him to jump.

"Don't call me 'dude'." He said, although Jeremy swore there was some amusement in his tone.

"Alright, ahh, no dude." Jeremy said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Damon asked, starting in on his sit spots, which Jeremy found to be a particularly mean thing to do while asking him a question. Did he want him to be able to answer coherently? As it was, Jeremy had already started crying softly.

"For cheating." Jeremy said, kicking his legs. Damon pinned them down, not even stopping in his volley of swats. He hummed in approval of Jeremy's answer.

"Why is that wrong?" Damon asked. Jeremy had to think about that for a moment, which Damon didn't seem to like, if the increase of strength behind the spanks was anything to go by.

Jeremy started sobbing over his lap, shoulders shaking. Damon seemed to take pity on him, and stopped spanking. He rested a hand on Jeremy's back, rubbing it gently.

After Jeremy had had a minute to calm down and had begun squirming (because seriously, lying over Damon's lap when he's getting his ass handed to him is one thing, but just lying there without the beat down is awkward), Damon repeated his question. "Jeremy, why is that wrong?" Jeremy made a move to sit down before he answered, but Damon held his down. Great, Damon wanted to have a chat in this position.

"It's against school rules. And it isn't honest." Jeremy said shakily. Damon nodded.

"That's right, kid. I don't want this to happen again, got it?" Damon said firmly. Jeremy nodded quickly.

"I got it." he said. Damon landed three more swats to his bottom before letting him up.

Jeremy stood up and rubbed his ass, giving Damon a sad pout. Damon rolled his eyes, but stood up as well and tugged him into a hug. "You'll be fine." he said, not unkindly. Jeremy hugged him back as Damon rubbed his back.

They pulled away after a moment. "Go on and write that note, Jer." Damon said. Jeremy groaned.

"You expect me to concentrate while my butt is on fire?" Jeremy moaned. Damon patted his cheek gently.

"Go." He said, shooing Jeremy out of the room with a lighter swat on his ass.

Jeremy went upstairs to his bedroom to write the letter. When he walked in, he saw Kol sitting on his bed.

"Hey mate. Mind if I crash here?" Kol asked.


End file.
